Tiga Keinginan
by Heyitsmezifan
Summary: Aku ingin melakukan beberapa hal sebelum Tuhan memanggilku/KrisTao yang tidak terlalu kentara/Review kalian sangat berharga/ don't like don't read :)/maaf kalau typo bertebaran :)


Cast: Kris, Tao, Sehun (Shi Xun), Luhan, dan Xiumin.

Rated: T

Disclaimer: Semua tokoh yang saya pake disini punya Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, Keluarga, Fans, dan SM Entertainment.

A/N: Ini remake dari cerpen buatan saya dengan mengubah jalan ceritanya secara besar-besaran walau tidak sepenuhnya. Dan apabila fanfic saya ini ada kesamaan dengan fanfic/cerpen/novel lain tolong beritahu saya segera dimana letak kesamaannya dan saya akan menggantinya segera. Juga apabila ada yang tidak suka tolong sebaiknya jangan dibaca. Cerita aslinya tidak saya publish dimanapun kalau tidak salah . Review dari kalian sangat berharga. Terima kasih.

_Halo, namaku Huang Zi Tao. Tapi aku biasa dipanggil Tao. Sebenarnya cukup aneh laki-laki sepertiku menulis diari seperti ini. Kakak memberikan buku ini saat aku berulang tahun ke 16. Sampai saat ini aku tidak mengerti mengapa dia melakukannya. Katanya dia tidak tahu harus member apa lagi. _

_Buku ini tersimpan rapi di bagian terbawah tumpukan buku yang ada di laci meja belajarku. Saat itu aku masih enggan menggunakannya. Aku merasa mengisi lembaran-lembaran putih kosong didalamnya sangat membuang waktu. Masih banyak hal yang harus kulakukan yang jauh lebih penting dari itu. Tapi pada akhirnya saat sebuah vonis dijatuhkan padaku, aku memulai tulisan pertamaku._

_Dokter memvonisku mengidap leukemia stadium akhir. Beliau juga mengatakan bahwa pencegahan dengan kemoterapi sudah terlambat untuk dilakukan. Kalaupun aku menjalani kemoterapi itu, kemungkinannya tidak sampai sepuluh persen. Kondisiku juga tidak memungkinkan untuk menunggu donor sumsum tulang belakang yang cocok lebih lama lagi. Maka dari itu, aku sengaja membongkar kembali laci meja belajarku guna mencari buku diari yang entah sudah berapa lama tersimpan apik disana. Awalnya aku bingung apa yang akan aku tuangkan didalamnya. Lalu aku pun memutuskan untuk membuat daftar kegiatan yang ingin aku lakukan sebelum aku pergi. _

.

Keinginan pertama, menghabiskan akhir pekan bersama Ayah, Ibu, dan Kakakku.

_Kedua orangtuaku super sibuk. Ayah seorang pengusaha Roti. Toko roti beliau memiliki cabang yang tersebar di tiga kota besar daratan Cina. Tak jarang ayah harus bolak-balik keluar kota karena bisnis beliau tersebut. Sedangkan Ibu mengelola sebuah butik. Ibu juga sering keluar kota untuk menghadiri acara-acara fashion yang tidak kumengerti. Terkadang kami hanya bertemu saat sarapan. Itupun kalau mereka tidak sedang terburu-buru. Tak jarang sebelum aku terbangun di pagi harinya mereka sudah tidak ada dirumah. Hanya meninggalkan secarik memo kecil berisi tulisan tangan Ibu yang memintaku untuk membuat sarapan sendiri -kami tidak menggunakan jasa pembantu- sebelum berangkat sekolah. Kakakku lebih memilih kost daripada dirumah. Supaya dekat dengan kampus katanya. Maka dari itu aku ingin menghabiskan waktuku bersama mereka yang super sibuk itu sebelum Tuhan memanggilku. _

"Bu, akhir pekan ini bagaimana kalau aku, ibu, ayah, dan _gege_ pergi ke Taman Bermain?"

Ibu menghentikan aktivitas membaca bukunya dan mengalihkan perhatiannya padaku.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba sekali, Tao-er?" Tanya ibu seraya melanjutkan kegiatan beliau yang sempat tertunda.

"Kita kan sudah lama tidak pergi bersama-sama?" rengekku.

Ibu menghela napas dan menutup bukunya. Lagi-lagi beliau mengarahkan pandangannya kepadaku.

"Tao, Ibu harus menyiapkan segala sesuatu yang diperlukan untuk _show _tunggal pertama yang akan ibu adakan enam bulan lagi, sayang. Lagipula kamu tahu kan _gege_mu itu sekarang menjadi lebih sibuk di semester akhirnya, "

Belum sempat aku berucap ibu kembali berbicara, "bagaimana jika kamu pergi bersama ayah? Kamu juga bisa mengajak Shi Xun dan Luhan."

"Ayolah ibu, sekali ini saja. Aku berjanji," rengekku manja.

"Bagaimana kalau nantinya kamu kelelahan dan pingsan? Kamu kan tahu sendiri kondisimu sekarang,"

"Tidak akan bu. Aku janji akan menjaga diriku agar tidak kelelahan," ucapku yakin.

Ibu kembali menghela napas untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Ibu akan mengubah jadwal ibu. Sebaiknya kamu hubungi _gege_mu.,"

Keputusan final ibu membuatku melonjak senang. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih dan mencium pipi kiri ibu aku pun langsung berlari ke kamar dan menelpon kakakku.

.

_Dan itu menjadi akhir pekan paling menyenangkan selama enam belas tahun aku hidup. Kami bermain hampir semua wahana disana. Yah meskipun hanya aku dan kakakku. Ayah dan ibu lebih memilih untuk mengawasi kami. Menjelang pulang, kami mengambil foto bersama. Tuhan, aku sangat bahagia._

.

Keinginan Kedua, merayakan ulang tahunku di atap gedung tinggi bersama kedua sahabatku.

_Keinginan keduaku ini memang terdengar cukup aneh dan tidak masuk akal. Tapi percaya atau tidak aku benar-benar menginginkannya. Yah, hanya ada aku, Shi Xun, dan Luhan. Mereka awalnya protes dan menyarankan agar kami merayakannya di tempat biasa. Tapi, apa sih yang tidak bisa Huang Zi Tao lakukan? Dengan panda-eyes andalanku mereka berhasil kubujuk. _

.

"Oke, jadi pada akhirnya kita benar-benar merayakannya di atap?"

Suara Shi Xun menginterupsi kegiatan melamunku. Luhan yang nampaknya baru saja akan menyalakan lilin yang tertancap diatas kue ulang tahunku mengalihkan perhatiannya pada teman Korea kami itu.

"Kau keberatan?" tanyaku datar.

Pemuda berkulit seputih susu itu mendengus pelan, "tidak.'

"Kalau begitu jangan ungkit lagi,"

"Serius deh Tao. Dari sekian banyak tempat kau memilih atap gedung SMA kita untuk merayakan _sweet seventeen _mu?" ucapnya lagi.

Ya. Kami, atau lebih tepatnya aku, memang memilih atap gedung sekolah kami yang memang lumayan tinggi untuk merayakan ulang tahunku yang ke tujuh belas.

"Tempat ini tidak begitu buruk, Shi Xun. Kau tidak akan dengan mudah menemukan orang yang mau merayakan ulang tahunnya seperti ini. Maksudku, lihatlah ke atas. Cuaca yang cerah membuat kita lebih mudah melihat taburan bintang-bintas di sana. Oh, betapa beruntungnya kau berteman denganku," sahutku mendramatisir.

"Yeah, yeah. Kau benar, _romantic panda_," cibirnya lagi.

"Sudah-sudah. Jangan diteruskan lagi. Sebentar lagi tengah malam. Kemarilah Tao, kau kan harus meniup lilin," sela Luhan.

Aku melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kananku.

10

9

8

7

6

"Ucapkan permohonanmu sebelum meniup lilinnya," tukas Shi Xun

5

4

Aku mulai memejamkan kedua kelopak mataku.

3

2

1

Selamat ulang tahun untukku.

.

Keinginanku yang terakhir, melihat kembang api berdua bersama kekasihku.

.

"Kris-gege, Jum'at sore sibuk tidak?"

Pemuda dihadapanku terdiam. Sepertinya berusaha mengingat jadwal.

"Sebenarnya aku harus melatih adik kelas kita yang baru saja masuk klub basket. Kenapa memangnya?"

"Malam puncak festival musim panas, Ge. Aku ingin kesana denganmu," jawabku.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu tersenyum hangat.

"Kau mengajakku kencan?"

Aku merasa wajahku memanas. Menyebalkan.

"Kenapa memangnya? Tidak boleh ya aku mengajak kekasihku sendiri?"

Kris-ge tertawa, "tentu saja tidak, _Peach_. Tapi tidak apa-apa kan kalau kita telat sedikit?"

Aku mengangguk antusias.

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Lagipula, aku hanya ingin menyaksikan kembang api kok," jawabku.

"Baiklah, aku akan menjemputmu nanti,"

.

_Kris-ge menjemputku jam tujuh malam tepat. Dia tampak menawan saat itu. Ah, tidak-tidak. Dia memang selalu terlihat menawan. Dari rumahku menuju tempat berlangsungnya festival ditempuh dalam waktu tiga puluh menit dengan mengendarai mobil. Sesampainya disana aku langsung menarik lengan Kris-ge menuju stand-stand permainan tradisional yang tersedia. Beberapa kali kami mengambil selca bersama. Di akhir acara aku mengajak Kris-ge menyaksikan pertunjukan kembang api. Awalnya Kris-ge menolak. Dia mengajakku pulang. Katanya wajahku sangat pucat saat itu. Aku terus mendesaknya. Lagi-lagi aku menggunakan cara yang sama saat aku membujuk Shi Xun dan Luhan. Dengan enggan Kris-ge pun mengabulkan keinginanku. Kami berdua duduk berdampingan menyaksikan indahnya tarian kembang api malam itu. Entah sudah berapa lama kami berpelukan. Dan setelahnya aku tidak ingat apa-apa lagi. _

.

Terima Kasih,

_Lega. Itulah yang kurasakan setelah menyelesaikan hal-hal yang ingin kulakukan sebelum aku pergi menghadap Tuhan. Dengan ini aku bisa tenang. _

_Ayah, Ibu, dan Xiumin-ge, terima kasih kalian mau meluangkan waktu bersamaku. Terutama Ibu dan Xiu-ge. Maaf aku sudah mengacaukan jadwal kalian. Maafkan aku yang egois ini. Tapi aku pastikan bahwa itu yang terakhir. Aku tidak akan lagi merepotkan kalian. Aku sayang kalian *senyum*._

_Luhan dan Shi Xun, terima kasih karena sudah memenuhi permintaan konyolku. Kalian sahabat terbaikku *hug*._

_Dan yang terakhir, Kris-ge, terima kasih juga kau mau meluangkan waktu bersamaku untuk datang ke festival musim panas kemarin. Dari sekian banyak kencan yang kita lakukan, kencan kita kemarin lah yang membuatku amat sangat bahagia. Bukan berarti aku tidak menyukai kencan-kencan kita sebelumnya. Kekasihku yang tampan, aku mencintaimu *kiss*. _

.

Kris menghapus air mata yang kembali menetes untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Ia menutup buku harian milik gadis yang sangat dicintainya dengan lembut. Seolah buku bersampul hijau itu mudah hancur hanya dengan sentuhan kecil dari jemarinya. Xiumin, Kakak Tao, memberikan buku harian itu padanya sesaat setelah sang adik menutup mata. Lelaki itu tidak menangis. Tapi Kris tahu Xiumin terluka. Kehilangan adik satu-satunya sudah pasti sangat menyakitkan. Kris pun demikian. Ia masih ingat kala dirinya mengecup lembut kening Tao. Mirisnya, ia tidak tahu jika itu akan menjadi yang terakhir baginya. Dan air mata itu kembali menetes.

"Kris, sudah waktunya. Tao akan segera dimakamkan,"

Suara Luhan membuat pemuda bersurai emas itu tersentak. Sepertinya ia terlalu larut dalam lamunan hingga tak mendengar pintu kamarnya di buka. Dibelakang Luhan, Shi Xun berdiri memandangnya dengan penuh kekhawatiran. Raut wajah keduanya keruh. Sedih dan terluka, semuanya menyatu. Tao adalah sahabat baik mereka. Keduanya tak pernah menyangka pemuda bersurai kelam itu akan pergi secepat ini.

"Aku akan menyusul. Kalian duluan saja."

Shi Xun dan Luhan keluar setelah mendengar jawaban Kris. Meninggalkannya yang kini memandang nanar bingkai berisi potret sang kekasih yang tengah tersenyum manis sebelum akhirnya ia beranjak keluar dari kamarnya.

_Selesai _

Terima kasih telah membaca . Fanfic 'I Choose To Be Faithful' belum bisa dilanjutkan dalam waktu dekat karena pengaruh writer block. Maaf yang nunggu kelanjutannya. Tapi pasti akan saya lanjutkan. Sekali lagi, review kalian saya tunggu.


End file.
